pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gilbert Nightray/Związki
Związki Oswald right|thumb|Młody Gilbert z Oswaldem .Od dzieciństwa Gilowi wmawiano by poświęcał się dal wszystkich których kocha.Gil był posłuszny swojemu panu, Oswaldowi, a także był bardzo blisko z nim związany. Został przyjęty przez moc Otchłani i w ten sposób stał się jej sługą. Jest również sługą Oswalda, tak jak Oswald był sługą Leviego, aby mógł spełnić swój obowiązek, stając się kolejnym Glenem Baskervillem. Zazwyczaj nazywał Oswalda "Panem" lub "Glenem". W Tragedii Sablier został uderzony mieczem przez Jacka, który nakazał Glenowi przestać walczyć, bo inaczej zabije Gilberta. Miał także zrobione pranie mózgu przez Jury, Strażniczkę Glenów Baskerville'ów. Pranie mózgu miało spowodować, aby Gil był bezgranicznie posłuszny Glenowi, darzył go lojalnością, dbał o niego i gdyby ktoś mu zagroził, miał go zabić. Po odzyskaniu wspomnień, strzela do Oza, ponieważ Oswald każe mu to zrobić. Jednakże później pokazuje Ozowi, że stawia go nad Oswalda i pozwala odciąć sobie lewą rękę, aby uwolnić się od jego kontroli. Vincent Nightray frame|left|Gilbert ochraniający Vincenta, kiedy byli młodziGilbert bronił go od dzieciństwa przed ludźmi, którzy atakowali go ze względu na czerwone oko, w wyniku Vincent obsesyjnie go kocha. Zadawał sobie jednak pytanie co by było gdyby Vincent zniknął z jego życia.Powiedział sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby Gil był szczęśliwy, dlatego też udawał, że nic nie wie o Tragedii Sablier, myśląc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli brat nie dowie się o jego roli w tym incydencie. Wie też, że Gil może się załamać, po odzyskaniu wspomnień, bo "Gil jest miły... Gil jest słaby...". Jest bardzo nadopiekuńczy w stosunku co do starszego brata i staje się wściekły, kiedy ktoś próbuje mu go ukraść. Jednak obsesyjna miłość Vincenta do Gilberta stała się niebezpieczna do punktu, że pomyślał sobie, że będzie robić wszystko, aby być blisko niego. W ciągu ostatnich wydarzeń ta dwójka bardzo zbliżyła się do siebie i prawdopodobnie staną się sobie jeszcze bliżsi, kiedy poznają prawdę o Tragedii Sablier. Po tym jak Gil pozwala sobie odciąć rękę, przeprasza Vincenta, za to, że zawsze stronił od niego z powodu jego strachu przed wspomnieniami, wtedy mówi mu, zawsze był szczęśliwy, kiedy tylko byli razem. Vincent ujawnia ostatecznie bratu powody swoich postępowań, mówi mu, że nikt na świecie nie jest dla niego ważniejszy i, aby uczynić Gilberta szczęśliwym, pragnie wymazać swoje istnienie. Starszy brat wpada w szał i krzyczy, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby tylko Vincent przestał współpracować z Baskervillami, nie opuszczał nocami potajemnie domu i zajął się sam sobą. W ostatnich rozdziałach mangi dowiadujemy się, że Vincent może darzyć Adę uczuciami, jednak twierdzi, iż tylko Gilberta prawdziwie kochał. W rozdziale 104 po czteroletniej rozłące bracia spotykają się przy grobie Lacie, gdzie Vincent dokonuje żywota w ramionach Gilberta. Oz B-Rabbit Najważniejszym dotychczasowym związkiem Gila jest jego głęboka przyjaźń ze swoim panem. Poświęcił się on ochronie i wsparciu Oza w całej serii, nawet narażając dla niego swe życie. Oz dokucza Gilowi częściej niż inni bohaterowie. Gil stawia życie swego pana ponad własne za każdym razem, i uważa życie Oza za ważniejsze od swojego. Jednak po otrzymaniu Notatki ten aspetk ich związku (o.O), będzie znacznie zagrożony. Gil jasno daje do zrozumienia, że niezależnie od jego własnych uczuć, to Oz będzie zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Powiedział kiedyś do Sharon, że Oz może ukryć swoje uczucia bardzo głęboko. "Oz... mój pan... nie uroni więcej łez... Nie mogę jeszcze płakać..." Jest możliwe, że jedną z przyczyn opiekuńczości Gila było spotkanie z Jury 100 lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze pod opieką Jacka Vessaliusa. Jury kazała zabić Gilowi każdego, kto zagrażał jego panowi, i z tego powody Gil jest zmuszony do bycia paranoidalnym i nadopiekuńczym w stosunku do bezpieczeństwa swego pana. Po odzyskaniu wszystkich wspomnień sprzed 100 lat uczucia Gilberta do Oza uległy znacznej zmianie. Gil przypomniał sobie o tym, jak Jack zaatakował go i groził, że go zabije, a potem użył swojego łańcucha, aby zabić Baskerville'ów i poważnie skrzywdzić prawdziwego pana Gilberta, Oswalda, Glena Baskerville'a w tym samym czasie. Po wybuchu jasnego światła w całym Reveille, Gilbert wybiega z komnaty Zapieczętowanego Kamienia do Oza. Najpierw Gilbert stanął przed Ozem, aby go ochronić, jak również spytać czy wszystko w porządku. Jednakże Leo obudził się i był w posiadaniu Oswalda, tak jak Jack zrobił to z Ozem zaledwie pare minut temu. Oswald mówi Gilbertowi, aby strzelił do Oza, a on bez sprzeciwu kieruje broń w jego stronę i strzela, ale kiedy Oz upada Gilbert czuje żal za to co zrobił. Później Gilbert odcina sobie lewą rękę, także nie będzie musiał słuchać poleceń Oswalda i nie będzie szkodzić Ozowi. Ostatecznie decyduje się służyć Ozowi, a nie Oswaldowi i próbuje pomóc mu uciec od Baskerville'ów. Pomimo obowiązku zapewnienia swemu panu bezpieczeństwa, uczucia Gilberta są oryginalne i sięgają głęboko. Gil bardzo dba o Oza, jest w stosunku co do niego lojalny i stara się być zawsze tam, gdzie Oz go akurat potrzebuje. Byli przyjaciółmi od bardzo wczesnego wieku i łączy ich unikatowa więź. Alice Stosunek Gila i Alice jest tak napięty, że prawie nie istnieje, chociaż wydaje się, że ich związek w ostatnich rozdziałach zaczyna się polepszać. Gil odnosi się do niej "głupi zając", na co ona zazwyczaj odpowiada "wodorościany łeb". To było do przewidzenia, że ich stosunki nie będą zbyt dobre. Gil uważa, że to przez nią życie Oza jest zagrożone, bo zawarła z nim kontrakt, który jest jednym z powodów, dla których nienawidził jej od początku. Jest gotów nawet ją zabić, aby zapobiec zatoczeniu pełnego koła na pieczęci Oza i wciągnięciu go do Otchłani. Jednak, jak Oz zauważył, nie mógł się do tego zmusić, co oznacza, że w pewien sposób troszczy się o Alice, nawet jeśli tego nie pokazuje. Ich relacja w ostatnich rozdziałach znacznie się polepsza, mniej się kłócą i traktują siebie z większym szacunkiem. Alice raz nawet powiedziała Breakowi "wszyscy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi", gdy Gilbert i Oz trzymali ją za ramiona, co oznacza, że też uważa Gilberta za przyjaciela, pomimo ich stosunku. Ponadto Gil od czasu do czasu czuwa nad nią i pilnuje, żeby nie wpadła w kłopoty. Nie wiadomo czy Gil znał Alice sprzed 100 lat, bo kiedy on i jego brat Vincent zostali wprowadzeni do niej przez Jacka, Intencja przejęła nad nią kontrolę. Intencja wywnioskowała również ze słów Jacka, o czym powiedziała Vinectowi, że Gilbert miał umrzeć, aby Glen mógł przejąć jego ciało. Ada Vessalius Gilbert i Ada mieli bardzo dobre stosunki. Bycie sługą Oza pozwalało mu na spędzanie dużych ilości czasu z nią. Na CD Drama okazało się, że Ada mówi Gilbertowi, że gdy dorośnie zostanie jego dziewczyną. Jest możliwe, że gdy Oz zniknął w Otchłani Gilbert i Ada zbliżyli się do siebie, aby zapełnić pustkę po stracie Oza. Ada dała Gilbertowi jego kapelusz, który ceni sobie jak skarb. Ada ma zwyczaj rumienić się, gdy widzi twarz Gilberta, bo wygląda on jak Vincent, w którym Ada się zakochała. Chociaż nie jest to pokazane w mandze czy anime, to w Caucus Race'ach Gilbert wyjawia, że Ada jest idealnym typem kobiety, myśląc, że jest ciepła, miła, łagodna i niewinna, bez żadnych złych zamiarów. Często chce się z nią widywać, gdy jest zdołowany, bo jej słodkość podnosi go na duchu. Często mówi Reimowi, "Jeśli tylko wszystkie kobiety mogły by być takie jak panienka Ada...". Chociaż nie wykazuje chęci, aby się z nią umawiać, jest do zrozumienia, że coś do niej czuje, mimo, iż sam nie zdaje sobie z nich sprawy. Wydaje się jednak, że Vincent chce zrealizować ten związek. Powodem, dla którego zaczął się spotykać z Adą, było po pierwsze to, że Gilbert uważa ją za "jego najważniejszą kobietę". Vincent nieustannie mówi Gilbertowi "Bracie, ta kobieta jest nie jest dobra..." lub "Tak bracie, naprawdę powinieneś zrezygnować... z tej kobiety...", ponieważ Gilbert nie wie o jej obsesji na temat okultyzmu. Xerxes Break frame|Gilbert spotyka Breaka Istnieje pewne napięcie w ich stosunku, bo Break nieustannie drażni Gilberta, ale wydaje się, że również go szanuje. Po Ceremonii Break był pierwszą osobą, która podeszła do Gilberta z ofertą. Mieli "używać siebie nawzajem"; Gilbert będzie działać jako lewe oko Breaka i szpiegować Nightrayów, w zamian za to, że on pomoże mu znaleść sposób, aby wyciągnąć Oza z Otchłani. Następne rozdziały pokazują, że Gilbert uważa Breaka za przyjaciela, a w rozdziale Retrace: XXXII "Snow Dome", Alice ogłasza, że wszyscy są przyjaciółmi. Ta więź zestala się, kiedy w rozdziale Retrace: LV "Back to Back", kiedy jest pokazane, jak Gilbert martwi się o Breaka, pamiętając jaką on dał mu radę podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Na końcu rozdziału pokazane jest, że Gilbert przyjął rolę jego lewego oka dość poważnie. Kiedy Baskerville'owie spytali kim on jest, Gilbert odpowiedział "jego lewym okiem". Sharon Rainsworth Mimo, że ich relacje nie zostały jeszcze zbadane dogłębnie, Sharon i Gil zdają się dobrze siebie rozumieć i być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Gilbert jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów, którzy nie zostali zaatakowani przez Sharon jej harisenem. Jednak Gilbert wykazuje swego rodzaju strach, jak inni bohaterowie, kiedy Rainsworthowie się spotykają. frame|left|Gil chroniący Sharon przed DodoGil pokazuje, że dba o Sharon, zapewnia jej bezpieczeństwo w odpowiednich sytaucjach. Na przykład, Gil użył mocy Ravena i stanął przed Sharon, kiedy Rufus Barma atakował ją Dodo i powstrzymał go, bo moc Ravena jest znacznie większa niż Dodo. Gil niechętnie pozwolił Sharon towarzyszyć sobie, Ozowi, Alice i Grunerowi w wyprawie do posiadłości maga Rytasa. Jako pierwszy spytał się, czy Sharon nic się nie stało, gdy potknęła się o korzeń i upadła, będąc w lasach Carillon. Jest także bardzo kulturalny wobec Sharon i wydaje się bardzo jej ufać - przynajmniej na tyle, by pokazać jej swój słaby punkt, gdy są sami. Sharon często pokazuje bardziej miękką stronę siebie, kiedy są razem, a on przyszedł do niej po poradę dotyczącą przeszłości. Kiedy wrócił do Reveille, po walce z Williamem Westem i Grimem, została z nim przy ogniu i wytarła mu włosy mokre od deszczu, podczas doradzenia, aby powiedział Ozowi prawdę o swoim bracie. Po wydarzeniach w rezydencji Isly Yury, ona wezwała go do siebie, aby mogli porozmawiać o tym, jak sobie radzi. Powiedziała, że wie, że nie śpi i mówi mu, że płacz powinien pomóc mu przezwyciężyć smutek załamywanie się. Ostatecznie załamuje się i mówi, że "nie może jeszcze płakać", ponieważ Oz nie płakał, a on musi być silny dla swego pana - coś o czym nie powiedział nikomu, nawet Ozowi. Choć ich związek wydaje się być bardzo odległy, są oni zasadniczo blisko, bardzo o siebie dbają. Zai Vessalius Gilbert nienawidzi Zai'a odkąd powiedział mu, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Oz nigdy się nie urodził. Ta nienawiść przerodziła się w ślepą furię po Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności przez Oza, kiedy to błyskawica ujawniła Gilbertowi twarz napastnika, którym był Zai, który później wrzucił Oza do Otchłanii. Po wstąpieniu do Pandory, Gilbert trzymał Zai'a na muszce, za to co zrobił swemu panu, i powiedział mu, żeby nigdy nie pokazywał swojej twarzy Ozowi. Gilbert chciał zabić Zai'a w tamtym czasie, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić, bo właśnie Sharon i Break mieli uratować Oza z Otchłani, a on nie chciał, by jego najdroższy przyjaciel powrócił do świata, gdzie jego ojciec nie żyje. Kiedy Zai spotkał Oza w Otworze Sablier, kompletnie zignorował go i zapropnował Elliotowi Nightrayowi eskortę, bo Bernard poprosił go o to, twierdząc, że nieobchodzi go, co się stanie z Ozem. Gilbert zaczął gonić Zai'a, i gdy znów trzymał go na muszce, był gotów go zabić, i kiedy zamierzał strzelić, Zai wezwał Gryphona. Break użył Kapelusznika, aby ich od siebie odseparować, i sam zatrzymał Gilberta, pozwalając Zai'owi kontynuować swoją drogę w Otworze. W tym momencie Gilbert przyznał się, że nie jest w stanie zabić Zaia, bo uważa, że zbyt zabolało by to Oza. Elliot Nightray Elliot był jedynym członkiem rodziny Nightrayów, z którym dogadywali się Gilbert i Vincent. Elliot będąc młody i bezstronny, był bardzo ciekaw, dlaczego jego starsi bracia nienawidzą tych przybranych, więc w rezultacie podążał za nimi wszędzie. Vincent uważał, że Elliot był powodem, dla którego Gilbert nie zapomniał, co to znaczy uśmiechać się, i był w stanie znosić dorastanie u Nightrayów. Ich relacje zmieniły się, gdy Gilbert stworzył kontrakt z Ravenem i zaczął żyć na własną rękę. Elliot wierzył, że Gilbert chciał uciec od obowiązków rodzinnych, a jego osobowość zmieniła się w stosunku co do niego. Było pokazane, że jednak mimo wszystko, nadal o siebie dbają, kiedy Elliot mówi Ozowi, żeby nie znęcał się nad jego starszym bratem, a Gilbert zdaje się przeczyć Breakowi w rozważaniach, czy Elliot jest Łowcą Głów, czy nie. Bernard Nightray Bernard nigdy nie był zainteresowany zaadoptowaniem GIlberta, dopóki Vincent nie powiedział mu, że Gil jest przywiązany od 100 lat do Ravena, przez co nikt z jego rodziny nie może zawrzeć z nim kontraktu. Bernard powitał wtedy Gilberta z otwartymi ramionami, dążąc, aby Nightrayowie nie byli już najsłabszym rodem, ponieważ wciąż nie mieli dostępu do Otchłani, gdyż ich strażnik Drzwi do Otchłani wciąż nie uformował kontraktu. Nigdy nie widziano Bernarda rozmawiającego z Gilbertem, ale w Pandora Herats 8.5 Mine of Mine, powiedziane jest, że jedną z rzeczy, przez które Gilbert nienawidzi Bernarda, jest to, że po Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności Bernard dał Zai'owi fałszywe alibi. Gil był zszokowany, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Bernarda, ale nigdy nie widziano go w żałobie po stracie adopcyjnego ojca. Wuj Nightray, Fred, Claude i Ernest Nightrayowie Wkrótce po tym, jak Gilbert został adoptowany, adopcyjny wuj Gilberta, a także trzech jego starszych braci, Fred, Claude i Ernest, natychmiast zaczęli nienawidzić GIlberta i jego młodszego brata, Vincenta. Myśleli, że bracia hańbią dobre imię Nightrayów, tym, że nie wywodzą się z ich linii. Z tego powodu bili braci, gdy tylko nie było nikogo w pobliżu. Po śmierci Freda i wuja zabitego z rąk Łowcy Głów, Ernest wpada na pomysł, aby skorzystać z okazji i zabić swoje przyrodnie rodzeństwo, a później obwinić o to Łowcę Głów. Tak też Ernest zdobywa truciznę, a Claude podaje ją Gilbertowi. GIlbert jednak przeżywa, a Ernest wpada w furię. Oskarża Claude'a o niepowodzenie. Jakiś czas później Claude i Ernest powiedzieli Elliotowi, aby wziął ich matkę, Bernice zdala od posiadłości, a oni tymczasem zajmą się Łowcą Głów. Miejsce pobytu Vanessy i Bernarda nie jest znane, ale wydaje się, że ich również nie było w rezydencji. Kiedy Elliot był poza zasięgiem słuchu, Ernest zaczął opowiadać Claude'owi o swojej następnej próbie zamordowania Gila i Vincenta. Claude przystał na ten pomysł niechętnie, zważając, że po poprzednim ataku ich dwójka pewnie będzie się trzymać na baczności. Po tym, jak Ernestowi udało się porozmawiać z Claudem, wrócili do sali wypełnionej gośćmi w rezydencji Nightrayów. Już wcześniej rozniecili ogień w rezydencji, planując eskortować bezpiecznie gości na zewnątrz, i korzystając z okazji, ściąć Gilberta, Vincenta oraz Leo, którego nie aprobowali. Jednakże zanim Claude i Ernest zdążyli wykonać swój plan, spotkali Head Huntera i skończyli zamordowani razem z innymi gośćmi znajdującymi się w posiadłości. Kategoria:Podstrony Postaci